leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kayzie Rogers
Kayzie Rogers is a former American voice actress for the English-language dub of the Pokémon anime. She is not related to voice actor Bill Rogers. Biography Rogers was one of the original voice actresses on Pokémon, playing mostly characters of the day and various Pokémon characters. When 4Kids let their rights to the series lapse, Rogers continued her voice work on the series under the pseudonym of Jamie Peacock. In Season 9, she took over the role of Max from Amy Birnbaum. However, when that character left the series, Rogers departed shortly after as well. For the whole of the tenth season after Following a Maiden's Voyage!, voice clips from the first five seasons were used to voice , as well as other Kanto and Johto Pokémon she had voiced. The role of was taken over by Michele Knotz, while the Hoenn Pokémon she voiced, and , were voiced in season ten by Billy Beach and Bill Rogers, respectively. Upon her return to the series, she returned to the roles of Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. as well as all the other Pokémon she voiced in the past (with the exception of Taillow and Lotad), again credited by her real name. After both Pokémon left the series (until the end of Best Wishes for Wobbuffet where it returned to Jessie's team), she began voicing a new regularly seen Pokémon: Iris's Axew until the end of Best Wishes. She remained one of the longest running voice actors for the English dub next to Carter Cathcart. She is also the only English voice actor or actress to voice a role in every Pokémon movie prior to the twentieth movie. In 2017, she opted to retire from the anime, with her main role of Wobbuffet being handed over to Erica Schroeder. Her last role was Mimey in Alola to New Adventure!, but a clip of her voice was used for Mimey in the Who's That Pokemon segment of Alolan Open House!. Pokémon roles Anime Humans Major * Ash Ketchum (The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon first dub) * Max (AG146-present, The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) * Officer Jenny (The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) * Salvadore (AG177-present) * Suzie (AG177-present) * Timmy (AG177-present) * Lilian Meridian (AG151-present) * Professor Ivy * Oliver * Luana * Minor * * Brutella * Nastina * Arnold's mother * Arnold * Mikey * * Meowzie's Trainer * Faith, Hope, and Charity * * * Mahri * * * Ephraim's mother * Sumomo * Haruno * McKenzie * Rocket Scout * Sheila * Nelson * Thatcher * * Galea * Leona's mother * Angie's mother * Alicia * Old Mountain Woman (EP071) Pokémon Major * Ash's Cyndaquil * Ash's Totodile * Ash's Phanpy (AG154) * Ash's Taillow * Ash's Snorunt * Brock's Lotad * Brock's Marshtomp * Misty's Corsola * Misty's Azurill * Tracey's Marill * May's Eevee * Dawn's Swinub * Dawn's Cyndaquil * Iris's Axew * Serena's Eevee * Jessie's Wobbuffet (EP146-XY140) * Jessie's Frillish * James's Mime Jr. (AG147-AG191, DP053-present) * Mimey (EP064-SM001) * Gary's Umbreon * * * * * * Little Miss * Lyra's Marill * Khoury's Totodile * Luke's Zorua * Sakura's Espeon (SS005) * * * Peeko * (anime) * (Team Go-Getters) * Spiky-eared Pichu Minor * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Baby * Female * Female * (XY088) Other * Flames (XY097) Video games Pokémon Puzzle League * * Tracey's Marill * 's Super Smash Bros. Melee * * Pokémon Learning League * Max * Officer Jenny * Ash's Pikachu * May's Skitty * Other Pokémon Super Smash Bros. Brawl * * PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U * Other non-Pokémon roles * ( and Kirby 3D) * Lady Like ( ) * Topaz ( ) * Sara ( ) * Vanessa ( ) * Pie Tin, Jumbalydia ( ) * Todd, Miss Shannon ( ) * Rumy ( ): Etermal Story (credited as Katherine Freeman) * Miss Groundhog Day, Miss Doublefinger, Koby, and Alvida (before eating the Devil Fruit) ( ) * Iseria Queen, Frei (Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth|Valkyrie Profile) * Sea Witch (Shadow Hearts) * Various characters ( ) * Stewey (Windows on Math: Stewey's Space Vacation) * Stewey (Windows on Math: Stewey's Hairball Holiday) * Francesca, Frogs (Windows on Math: Francesca's Frogs) * Bea (Windows on Math: Bea's Big Burger Bun Barn) * Tournament Announcer (Windows on Math: Safari Sports) * Burazza ( ) Trivia * Rogers is a member of Voices for Fostershttps://youtu.be/Sl5S5vJ2-SU?t=3m8s alongside fellow Pokémon voice actresses Sarah Natochenny and Lisa Ortiz. External links * MySpace * Facebook References Rogers, Kayzie Rogers, Kayzie Rogers, Kayzie it:Kayzie Rogers